Kitty's rose
by Pavvo
Summary: Marley is the girl of Kitty's dreams. But for Marley, Kitty's just a hook-up. What happens when Kitty get professional help from THE Quinn Fabray? Special guests: Quinn, Ryder, Jake, and Unique -PARODY AND HUMOUR, DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. I'M SORRY FOR SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS, HOPEFULLY THERE'S NONE-
1. Chapter 1

I am - I am - I am superman!'

Ugh, why did she agree to join Glee club? She had never been so bored before. And why does she have to listen to this garbage sung by two delusional idiots who can't tell how Marley likes the butter on her bread.

'know what's happening, I am - I am - I am superman, and I can do anything'

Kitty sighed. Were Jake and Ryder really singing about being a superhero to Marley? This was insane. Even more insane than the time when her mum got in her car, drove to the supermarket and drove off with the ATM. She crossed her arms and looked at the boys with her weirdest look, hoping they'd take a hint. But nothing, they just kept singing with their awful voices. Instead of having to listen to two idiots singing, she remembered something from the earlier week…

_Finn had just given them the assignment where they have to sing songs about superheros – a total lame assignment if you ask Kitty. But instead of bitching about it, she took this chance to sing with the girl of her dreams. After school, Kitty went straight to the costume store and bought two costumes, one for her and one for Marley. Afterwards she googled the words 'superhero', 'hero', 'batman' to find the perfect song to sing. After three hours of searching, she found it. Holding out for a hero sung by Bonnie Tyler. _

_The next day she went straight to Marley and told her they were doing a duet in Glee club. Marley seemed less into the idea than Kitty would've thought, but at least she said yes. _

_'I'm femme fatale because in French, that means to kill women and that's what I plan to do during our number' Kitty explained and smiled. _

_A few hours later they were rehearsing in Kitty's bedroom. It went really well, and they sounded awesome together. _

'_Let's take a break' Marley had said and sat on Kitty's bed. 'I think we sing really well together'_

'_You serious? We're like two goddesses trying to show the world how we don't need no man to save us, because we're so awesome ourselves' Kitty said and sat beside Marley._

_Marley laughed. 'Right. Which leads me to the next point….Kitty, you're awesome. Like, really awesome. Seeing you makes my day better. How about we consider this settled?'_

_Kitty was a bit confused. 'Consider what settled?'_

_Before she knew it, Marley's lips were all over hers. And it felt good. More than good, actually. It was as if Marley's lips were destined to kiss Kitty's. She had never been a believer in destiny, but this made her believe. One thing lead to another and soon they were undressed and kissed each other everywhere. Kitty had always thought Marley was wholesome and innocent, but this evening she realized it was just a role Marley played. _

_Kitty moaned as Marley kissed her body. Wow, it felt amazing. _

'_Found your spot' Marley whispered between the kisses. _

_The day after, Kitty had approached Marley, hoping for another round. But Marley claimed the evening before had just been a mistake and that Jake got her to drink alcohol. Kitty was devastated, and tried to held back the tears. That is why Kitty's such a bitch all the time. And that's what you missed on Glee! See ya on the ice!_

'If you go a million miles away I'll track you down girl, trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart'

Suddenly, Kitty got one of those 'ooo this is what I'm gonna do' visions. She had to call the biggest lesbian whisperer in the whole country.

**-THANKSGIVING-**

Quinn Fabray. Oh how I've worshipped her ever since I was a little girl. I remember putting pictures of her in my locker at middle school and everyday I ask myself 'what would Quinn Fabray do?'. She's a legend at this school, in this town. She ruled the hallways at McKinley High. And now, she was standing in front of me as my mentor. This day was too good to be true.

Kitty sighed. 'I can't get into Marley's pants again. She won't even kiss me. You told me to jump outta her locker and I did! She was just scared and then took her books and left me...in her locker! Please, WHAT THE FUCK WOULD QUINN FABRAY DO?!'

Quinn looked at Kitty and sighed. 'Listen, Rachel and I used to have sex on this piano. How come you can't even get a kiss from that girl?! I think you're not following my advices'

Kitty walked out of the classroom she and Quinn had been in and then walked straight to Marley's locker. She saw Marley was talking to Jake, so Kitty knew she had to step up and be the bitch she was meant to be.

'Listen, three-nippled-idiot, get lost. Me and my girl needs to have a chat. Mhm?' Kitty said with a bitchy tone and Jake sighed and then walked away.

'Kitty, I'm not your girl' Marley said and pretended to search for something in her locker.

'Not yet. But we need to have a serious talk' Kitty took a deep breath before she began. 'I've been thinking a lot since our duet, and, what I've realised is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you. And Marley – I can't go to a Will Schuester concert, I just can't.'

'I understand that' Marley added, not knowing what the hell Kitty was talking about.

Kitty sighed and a tear came out of her eye. 'Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?'

'Nooooo, not really' Marley said, still confused.

Kitty bit her lip and looked away before she said anything. 'I wanna be with you. But I know you're afraid of the talks and the looks, I mean, look at what happened to that gay dude who graduated last year but trolled the hallways before his boyfriend sent him away. But honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, I'd either kick their ass or slash them with my vicious words'

Marley looked at Kitty. 'I know...I'm just so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, we both have to accept the fact that we love each other. And I don't wanna be with Jake or Ryder, or Mr Schue, I just want you.'

Kitty smiled at Marley. 'So, we're okay?'

Marley sighed and smiled at Kitty. 'Yeah'

'So, bible studies at my house, 5pm, be there' Kitty said and patted Marley on her shoulder.

'Um, stop with that. We both know all we'll do is make-out' Marley added before Kitty walked away.

'I know' Kitty mouthed and smiled.

Marley closed her locker, but opened it again because she realised she didn't take her books to the next class. She felt a pat on her left shoulder and looked to see who it is.

'Sup?' Unique said.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna start this next chapter of my fic to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting me or my story – thank you so much! I only uploaded it as a joke and didn't actually think people would like it. As you all requested, here's the next chapter.

Ugh. Cheerleading practice was hard. When Kitty first tried out for the Cheerios earlier this year, she just thought she didn't actually have to do anything in practice. The uniform would just give her the fame at McKinley. If it actually was that easy.

'You think this is hard?! Try auditioning for The New Normal and get told you're not womanly looking enough to play a cat, THAT'S HARD!' Coach Sylvester yelled angrily.

Kitty looked up to Coach Sue. Yeah, she was tough and very mean at times, but she was a badass. She didn't care what anyone else thought of her, she just ruled the hallways without giving a crap about anyone else. That's the kind of person Kitty aimed to be. The first week it went well, but then when a mysterious brunette caught Kitty's eye it became harder and harder. Eventually Kitty shrugged it off and kept being mean.

She wasn't a bully. No, last year she watched a documentary about a girl throwing herself off of a cliff because she was bullied so much. Kitty would never allow someone she knew in real life to do that. She was too kind.

'Kitty! My office! Now!' Coach Sue yelled and Kitty followed her to Sue's office.

'Yes, coach Sylvester?' Kitty asked and sat on the red chair that was seated in the middle of the office and faced an angry looking Sue in front of her.

'Kitty, are you free this Saturday?' the coach asked curiously.

Kitty wondered. People always assume the popular girl's busy on Saturdays but in fact, she had spent every Saturday eating potato chips and watching re-runs of American Idol.

'No, I don't' Kitty said and asked herself why Sue wondered.

'I'm having a debate against baboon heart this Saturday and my daughter isn't allowed.' Sue started

'And?' Kitty interrupted.

Sue sighed. 'I want you to take care of my kid. Nothing hard, just sing her a lullaby and everything will be okay'

'Fine' Kitty said quickly.

'Great. Talk to you later' Sue said. 'Now get out of my office'

Marley sighed. Another slushie. This was the fourth one today. She was tired of always being the one getting slushied. She imaigined her and the glee club slushing the fotball team for once.

Marley took carefully off her clothes, making sure she wiped off every inch of slushie on her clothes before she threw them on the bench.

She walked slowly into the showers and started scrubbing her body with soap. She had to try really hard as the slushie wouldn't go away easily.

Suddenly, she heard a female voice singing in the changing room.

'He's got two left feet and he bites my move'

Wait a minute. Marley recognised the voice.

'I'M NOT GONNA TEACH HIM HOW TO DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!'

The voice came closer and suddenly the door to the showers opened. Marley tried to hide but she realised there were nowhere to hide so she kept showering like nothing happened.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of something that happened yesterday.

_The fotball team had just won their first game for the season, which was definitely unexpected. At the victory party, Jake had approached Marley, looking confident. Marley assumed he was so confident because he scored the winning goal._

_'Hey, Marley' Jake said and Marley could tell he had been drinking._

_'Hi' Marley said and looked around._

_Jake sighed and placed his hands on her hips. He pushed her closer to him and tried to kiss her. _

_'Get off of me!' Marley said and tried to release herself. _

_But Jake kept trying to kiss Marley. She pushed him away but he still found a way to come closer. _

_After a while, he had muttered the words. 'Oh, wait, you're a lesbian now' and walked away._

_That wasn't true. Not really. She loved Kitty and she knew Kitty loved her back, but they weren't a couple yet. Despite their talk near their lockers a week ago, they didn't want to pursue a relationship yet._

_'No, I'm a bi-corn!' Marley yelled and ran away._

Marley opened her eyes to find Kitty showering next to her.

'Hey hot stuff' she said and put soap around her body.

'Hi' Marley said nervously. 'K-K-Ki-Kitty what are you doing here?'

Kitty washed off the soap from her body and then looked at Marley. 'Showering, what does it look like?'

Marley took a deep breath and smiled at Kitty.

'Oh, honey, you're doing it all wrong' Kitty said and shook her head.

'Wh—what?' Marley asked.

Kitty sighed and rubbed Marley's body with soap. 'You have to rub hard to get it off'

Marley closed her eyes and smiled. It felt really good to have someone rubbing your body with soap. But it felt better if Kitty was the one doing it.

Marley moaned and wanted Kitty to feel the same way as she did so she rubbed soap on Kitty's body.

The door swung open and both girls stopped rubbing each other's bodies and looked at the woman standing and looking at them.

'Oh shit' Kitty said quietly and hid behind a naked Marley.

'What in hell' Marley cursed at the woman. 'What are you looking at, you...you perv?!'

The woman in a tracksuit pointed at the two naked girls in the shower with two fingers.

'You two, my office, NOW! But put clothes on first' Sue yelled angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soo sorry for not updating this in a while! It's all my fault but I had too much going on in my life. This is the last chapter of Kitty's rose, and I want to thank everyone who has read it, reviewed it, favourited it and shared it. I appreciate it with all my heart and from the beginning, this was just planned as a one shot but your reviews made me write two more chapters of it. Thank you!

* * *

The two girls sat opposite Sue in her office. They were embarrassed, and humiliated. Never in a million years would they have thought they'd get caught showering together. But, after all, Sue was known to troll the girls' locker room after cheerleading practice.

'What the hell were you two thinking?!' Sue broke the silence. Both girls stared at the floor of embarrassment and did not want to face the cheerleading coach. 'Don't be fooled, you two aren't the first girls I've caught showering together. Santana and Brittany, their junior year. I had to go to the animal shelter and stare at dead animals to get that picture out of my head'

The two girls kept quiet. They did not know what to say, but they were responsible for this mess.

Marley dared to look up discreetly from the floor and saw Sue's face. Marley thought the coach's head looked like one from a horror movie she watched with Kitty on their first date.

'I-I-I'm-We're terribly sorry, coach Sylvester. It won't happen again' Marley explained quietly without looking at Sue's face, instead she watched the cup with a painting of Will Schuester on Sue's desk. In fact, every inch of Sue's office was covered with pictures of Schuester.

'Fine, but I will write this down in your report cards' Sue said with her usual evil voice.

'IF YOU DO THAT I WILL TELL WILL SCHUESTER YOUR ENTIRE OFFICE IS FULL OF PICTURES OF HIM' Kitty shouted and then ran out of the office with Marley's hand in hers. The two girls ran down the hallways of McKinley High School and then decided to go to the janitor's closet to make out.

* * *

''Okay, class, uh, guess this week's assignment!'' Finn said with excitement the next day in Glee club.

All kids looked at their mentor with a very confused face.

'Wait, are WE going to GUESS this week's assignment?'' Sam asked curiously. He did not know what the hell was going on.

''Yes! And yes you have gotten dumber this year! That sucks for your stans!'' Finn screamed happily.

''As a diva of the Glee club once said, hell to the no!'' Unique said, took her stuff from the chair beside her and walked towards the door. Before she walked out, she turned around and said: ''I have not time for this shit.''

Marley grabbed Kitty's hand. They looked at each other with passion and love in their eyes; they have waited for this moment since they both started dating in private. They both stood up from their chairs and walked towards an excited Finn.

''Finn, I have to tell you to shut the hell up. What are you even doing here? Let us do the talking now.'' Kitty said with her bitch voice and smirked.

Finn looked at the girls standing in front of him with a confused look but did what they told him to do. He walked to the other side of the choir room and sat on a chair.

''Okay, it's time for a confession'' Kitty said with her bitch voice and looked at Marley. She smiled at her love and grabbed her hand. ''Marley and I are in love. Deal with it.''

Everyone in the choir room started clapping their hands and the two girls in love gazed at each other with happiness in their eyes. Marley thanked the Glee club for their support and they went to their seats.

''I HAVE A CONFESSION'' Blaine shouted suddenly. ''I FUCKED A LIGHTHOUSE''

The choir room went quiet. That was such a random moment that no one would've expected.

''I THINK ABOUT RACHEL WHEN I, UH, DO THE DIRTY'' Finn shouted and raised from his chair. All attention was now on him and Marley could tell he was proud of himself for admitting it. Even though everyone knew.

''I'M NOT A CHRISTIAN I ONLY PRETENDED TO BE ONE TO GET CLOSER TO QUINN'' Joe was the next one to shout out a confession.

''FUCK THIS I'M GOING TO SANTANA, LATUUUURR'' Brittany shouted and ran out of the choir room.

You could say this was an odd day in Glee club.

''I'M NOT ACTUALLY IN WASHINGTON, I'M HERE'' Suddenly a familiar voice spoke up. They looked around to see where it came from, however Will Schuester was nowhere to be found. ''HERE, PEASANTS'' Now everyone saw where the face of Will Schuester was. Everyone was schocked to find out that he was Artie's wheelchair!

Yes, this was a very odd day in Glee club. But that didn't matter to anyone, they were all happy to not having to carry around on their secrets anymore. But two girls were the most happy, they finally stood up to people that might break them for being in love.

And now, 80 years after that day in Glee club, Marley Rose-Wilde and Kitty Rose-Wilde are still laughing at the memory and telling their grandchildren about it.


End file.
